A continuously variable transmission (CVT) is a type of transmission capable of providing more useable power, better fuel economy and a smoother driving experience than a traditional manual or automatic transmission. A typical automotive transmission may include a fixed number of gears from which to select. The transmission may employ a gear-set that provides a given number of gear ratios. The transmission shifts gears in an attempt to provide the most appropriate gear ratio for a given situation. Switching into a particular gear may allow the vehicle to produce near maximum power it can with the least amount of energy.
A continuously variable transmission (CVT) is a transmission capable of changing seamlessly through an infinite number of effective gear ratios between maximum and minimum values. A CVT makes it possible to vary progressively the transmission ratio. This contrasts with other mechanical transmissions that offer a fixed number of gear ratios. A CVT may provide better fuel economy than other transmissions, by enabling the engine to run at its most efficient revolutions per minute (RPM) for a range of vehicle power and speed combinations. A CVT may also be used to maximize the performance of a vehicle by allowing the engine to turn at the RPM at which it produces peak power. This is typically higher than the RPM that achieves peak efficiency. A CVT may create a more fuel efficient vehicle. The nearly unlimited number of positions helps ensure it is always using the appropriate amount of power.